


Our crazy family Christmas

by Queenofthespiders



Category: Yugioh arc v
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthespiders/pseuds/Queenofthespiders
Summary: The sakaki house is spending time together during Christmas with yuya,yuri,yuto and yugo will it be a Christmas miracle if it works out or will it be a Christmas disaster.





	1. Christmas cheer

Yuya quickly jumped out of his bed the covers flying of him as he jumped up with a huge smile on his face it was Christmas Day one of his favorite days of the year expecially when he could spend it with his brothers this year. They finally agreed to come over to his house together this year unlike last year where they all tried to avoid one another going to his house at different times. You see yuri and yugo got into an argument and they haven't talked since so yuya had been trying to get them to come together another year and they finally said they would let it go for yuya which filled yuya heart with happiness just thinking about it he was so happy to have brothers who cared for him so much. Yuya quickly got dressed grabbed his presents he was going to give his brothers and then ran downstairs to put them under the tree. He then put the cookies he had made from yesterday and put them in the oven to cook them. He made sure to make three cookies shaped as his brothers one for each of his brothers. When yuya began to take the cookies out of the oven he heard a knock on his door and smiled and quickly ran to the door to open it to see had arrived first.


	2. The arrival

Yuya was so excited when he heard the door bell ring he rushed over the door and hugged his first visitor who was he's older brother yuto. Yuto practically almost fell over when yuya jumped over the couch to hug him. Yuya had a huge smile on his face as he helped his brother bring in the gifts he had gotten the others. When that was done yuya got the cookies out of the oven while yuto helped frost them. Yuto looked at the cookies and laughed when he saw four cookies that looked like his three brothers and one that looked like him as well. Yuya was shocked by this yuto usually never laughs but whenever he did it had always surprised yuya because yuto always seemed so serious it's true that yuto had laughed in front of him many time but yuya was always surprised about it but yuya was just happy to see his brother happy. "You really did get all of ate personalitys on these cookies" yuto says pointing to the four cookies "especially yuri" yuto smiles at the cookie with the scary menacing smile on it yeah that was yuri for sure it was almost scary how dead on it was. But the cookie that made yuto laugh was the cookie of his brother yugo that made him laugh the cookie had the angry expression yugo always made when he would get mad or angry when someone would get his name wrong. Yuto was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring and he saw yuya run or slide his was to the door yuto smirked and chucked a little of how happy yuya looked and hoped that this holiday would be good for yuya and that his other brothers wouldn't screw it up like last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I'm not that good and my grammar I apologize hope you like my story.


End file.
